Food processing devices providing a number of different types of food preparations, such as mixing, grinding, chopping, slicing, grating, shredding, or other processing operations, are well known. Existing food processing devices typically include a base housing an electric motor, a drive shaft driven by the motor, a bowl receivable on the base and a lid or cover having a feed tube releasably mounted to the bowl. A rotatably driven blade is mounted to the drive shaft to process one or more food items inside the bowl.
While existing food processing devices are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is room for improvement in terms of ease of use, expanded functionality and modularity. In particular, a limitation of existing food processing devices is that when utilized with a slicing disc, they must be turned off and the blade assembly removed in order for a user to manually adjust the slicing thickness on the blade. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an adjustable slicing mechanism that is quickly and easily configurable to enable a user to selectively slice food items into a variety of desired thicknesses.